Son of the Shinigami
by kitsunechan24
Summary: During the Battle at the Valley of the End, Naruto is shown his true self: that he has the powers of the shinigami. How will his friends react? How will Konoha react? And more importantly, how will Sasuke react? SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

New story by Kitsunechan

Disclaimer: Not mine. If it were, the series would be full of SasuNaru moments.

If you don't like boy x boy love, don't read. So don't bore me with telling me this is sick. Love is love and knows no boundaries!

'thoughts'

"speech"

'**Kyuubi thinking'**

"**Kyuubi speeking"**

**Prologue**

The Valley of the End was ruined. Big chunks were cut out of the walls, the roaring of the watervall just added more drama to that was happening.

Sasuke had released his seal and now looked as if he was mutated. Handshaped wings had sprouted from his back, his skin had become a grey colour and his eyes had lost everything making him human.

Naruto wasn't much better. His whiskermarks on his cheeks had deepend, giving him a more feral, animal look. The Kyuubi's charkra surrounded his body resembling the fox he bore within himself. The red eyes looked at Sasuke hoping he would understand that he wanted him back. One of the first bonds he had formed. No way was he going to give it up now. He was so close to bringing his best friend back, one of the few people who acknowledged his existance.

The stood in front of each other, aware that the last attack would decide the winner.

'Chidori!'

'Rasengan!'

The jumped at each other. The brunet with a chidori tinted in grey, the blond with a red rasengan.

Naruto didn't really want to kill Sasuke so he redirected his attack. He would scratch Sasuke's headband. Making a statement: he is able to fight on par with the rookie of their year! But Sasuke did nothing of the sort and when their attack touched, a bright light appeared. Releasing an immense power, so great it shook the surrounding area and air.

When everything was clear Naruto laid on the ground, unconsience.

'Will I kill him? Should I kill Naruto? Do I want to become a man like my brother?' The light illuminated his best friend's face, giving the blond one an light of ethereal beauty. A piercing pain in his shoulder reminded him that he had to make haste. The cursed seal was stinging so badly he fell to his knees, giving him a more clear view of Naruto. 'No, I will get powerful in my own ways, not in those of my brother.' Sasuke turned away, stumbled into the forest and made his way to the man who'd promised him great powers.

**Scene break ≈ Naruto's mind**

The falling of waterdrops awoke Naruto. After several seconds he opened his eyes. 'Where am I?' He looked around and found himself in his own mind. The sewers were still dripping with water and the floor was flooded. He sat himself up and found out he was sitting in front of the Kyuubi, the Nine-Tailed demon fox. Deciding it would be better to stand when something would happen to him, he stood up and stared the fox in his eyes.

"**Finally awake, gaki?"** The Kyuubi smirked at his vessel.

"Why am I here?" Naruto would not let the demon intimidate him.

"**Your guess is as good as mine." **The demon sneered. **"I saw that fight of yours with that friend." **

"What about it?"

"**Why would you go so far for that human? He would have killed you if you had the chance! And if you don't know, if you die, I die too. And I don't intend to die in the near future."**

"Oh, I didn't know you cared." Naruto sarcasticly said.

"**When you were fighting, it rattled my cage. You really should pay more attention to your surroundings." **The Kyuubi found it hilarious that Naruto hadn't seen the new door yet, and in his own mind no less. The door had appeared when the chidori and rasengan touched.

"Hu?" Naruto turned his eyes away from the demon trapped in the cage of his mind and let his gaze linger. As the Nine-Tales had said, there was now a doo where there hadn't been one the last time he had been here.

'What to do? What to do?' Naruto unconsiously stepped closer to the door, and before he knew it, had his hand on the doorknob. 'Oh, what could happen in my own mind, just to hell with it!' He turned the doorknob and stepped through the door. A light blinded his vision for a moment and panic surged through his body.

"Have you come child?" A voice ecchoed through the room. The timbre was soft, a woman.

"Who are you?" Naruto was so much in panic he didn't even answer the voice.

"I am an ancestor of you. Come and I'll tell you all about this."

Without thinking the young man stepped futher in the room and saw a beautiful woman with red hair and blue eyes that would put the sky to shame.

"Hello young man. Let me see you." The woman smiled pretty and Naruto turned around, givng her a clear view of himself.

"You are handsome. I am happy to have finaly met you. I can tell you are curious as to who I am and what it has to do with you."

Naruto nodded his head and stepped closer to the woman who was the only link to his past and now future.

Tbc.

Hope you like it. Please review, tell me what could be better, what is good. Constructive critisism is great, and appreciated. There will be Sasu x Naru, just not now.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine. If it were, the series would be full of SasuNaru moments.

If you don't like boy x boy love, don't read. So don't bore me with telling me this is sick. Love is love and knows no boundaries!

'thoughts'

"speech"

'**Kyuubi thinking'**

"**Kyuubi speeking"**

Chapter 1 ancestral history

"I am an ancestor of your mother, my name is Yuuki. What I am about to tell you is something your mother should have told you when you were to turn twelve." The woman spoke softly, a tinge of sadness mingled with her voice. "I am not human. Once I was one of the immortal Shinigami. I was their princess, beloved by all. But I was not happy for everybody treated me like a porclaine doll. People bowed to me never looking me in the eyes, always thought of what to say when around me. I never had someone to talk to, to tell my problems. When I was lonely, I started reading books and became intrigued of the humans who walk this earth and when their time is done, are taken away by the messengers of the Shinigami to Kami-sama for judgement. So one day I decided to sneak out of the Otherworld. I dressed myself in peasant clothes and descended to Earth."

Naruto stared at this woman who said that she was a Shinigami. 'Could this really be true" was what he constantly thinking.

"But the human world is much different of ours and the money I had was not usable. The only way I could get some food was to steal it. I had never done it in my life and I got caught by some fruit seller. "

_**Timetravel to the past**_

"What are you doing sweetheart? Where is your money?" The man had grabbed my arm and leered at me, as if I had become his prey.

"Excuse me sir," I told him coldly, "how dare you touch me. I am hungry so I grabbed something to eat." This was the wrong answer, but how was I to know; I always got what I wanted, so I looked the man in the eye and demanded that he let me go.

I had forgotten that this was Earth and I was no longer in the Otherworld where I was the princess.

The man tightened his grip on my arm and came into my comfort zone.

"Here you go sir." A voice startled the two of us. A young man had come forward and had given the fruit seller money to pay for my food.

The young man took my arm. "Sweetie, you shouldn't wander too far from me. Let's go back to the others who are waiting for us."

The fruit seller didn't know what was going on and in the confusion he let go of my hand. Therefore I was able to slip away from the pervert and followed the man that had just saved me.

"Thank you sir, I didn't know how I could get away."

"Listen here lady, you should really watch yourself. For one your looks attract a lot of attention and your attitude makes you an easy target. I only helped you this time because I saw you definitely never been on a market."

The young man let go of my hand and left me standing there on the streets among the street venders. I was disoriented. I didn't know where I was, and the only man who had helped me in this city just left me after scolding me. I could see him disappearing behind the corner. I decided he was what I needed in this world I was not familiar with. I ran after him.

"Why are you following me?" A hand grabbed my wrist and another held a knife at my throat.

"I am not familiar with this town, I just thought that you could help me out."

"What is in it for me?"

"Anything."

"How do you expect to pay me? You have no money."

"If you help me, I will you give you powers no men has ever seen." I hoped he would take me up on this offer. The knife at my throat frightened me. No one had ever dared to do something like this. Of course, I was immortal but I did not know that. It was never proven. The knife was removed from my throat.

"Okay, you will give me some kind of power and I will help you during your travels."

This is how we met and when our fates intertwined. We could not have foreseen that this moment was the beginning of a new history. Because I was not of this world, the goddesses of fate did not weave the future with me, a being from the Otherworld, someone who does not follow the laws of mortality.

The young man, whose name was Uzumaki Daiki, and I traveled the world. I fought together with him. I showed him the power of Ki and its uses. Daiki-san had an uncanny ability with Ki. Once he knew the fundamental laws he could do things no one has ever seen. We were happy traveling together, meeting new people. But Daiki-san wanted more. He took a few pupils and he started teaching them the power of Ki. He told them that these powers were only meant to protect the people. When they asked him how he knew all this, he smirked at them and told them the Shinigami showed him. I did not want them to know that I had learned him this. We were happy and I kept on meeting more people.

But all good things come to an end. I fell in love with Daiki-san. He was my companion, my friend, my guide and my hero. And the most wonderful thing happened, he fell in love with me. We became husband and wife. But this was against the laws of both our worlds. It was forbidden to love one another. Because it would create sadness beyond comprehension. But we were in love! We didn't care for those old laws. My father the king of the Shinigami was enraged. First I left the world without permission and then I mingled with the humans on top of that I married one. Before he turned his back on me he cursed my lineage. He took away my immortality and told me that one day my children would die, save one and he would be cursed with the live of being a _Jinchuriki_. Young love does not care for problems in a distant future and we continued to love.

And yet I never regretted my decision. We loved each other to the fullest. My children were strong, but their loved ones died young. My first son fell in love with his childhood friend. They got married as soon as they were old enough and after a year they welcomed my grandchild. We were all so happy. But then destiny struck. Ai-chan, my granddaughter lost her way in the woods when she was four years old. One moment she was still playing in the garden, the next she had disappeared in the forest behind their house. Sachi-chan, my daughter in law went hysteric with panic, and while we searched for the small child the turning point for us came. Sachi-chan was the one to find her daughter. Ai-chan was down a cliff. The child only had a few bruises. When her mother had seen her, she tried to climb down, but stumbled and fell to her death. We found the two of them. Ai-chan asking her mother to stand up and talk. My son lost his heart that day and a week later he committed suicide. He left Ai-chan to be raised by Daisuki-san and me. Ai-chan grew up to be beautiful and happy, but sometimes you could still see the sadness lingering in her eyes. She too fell in love with a young man, and when they married they decided to leave our side to get away from the curse that haunted me and my children. But it was for naught. The curse could not be broken.

And so years went by and I heard nothing of Ai-chan. I was very sad, but Daisuki-san was always there for me. He continued to teach other people and tried to cheer me up. One day, a daimyo came to ask for help from him. He refused, the man was corrupt and wanted Daisuki-san to kill children in a poor village so that he could take their land. The daimyo who was never refused, gave the order to his people to kill us. While I was in town to buy some tofu for our meal, the soldiers came. He could not fight of sixty people. They tortured him at first then they murdered my husband. When I came back I was devastated. There was blood on all the walls and de soldiers who were still there were drunk and having fun. My heart died that day. As a shinigami princess I was very powerful. I killed them all in the cruelest way possible. It was the day that I decided to leave this world and continue to sleep. I would only waken when my line was coming at an end and the last child had become a _Jinchuriki_.

_**Returning to the present**_

"And so, now I have awoken in you." Naruto could do nothing but stare at this woman. Hundred of questions were floating in his head. This woman was something like his great-great-great-great grandmother. He was not just anybody. He was not some nameless orphan. His grandmother, for short, was a princess of the shinigami.

"Do you know who my father was?" He asked unsure if she knew. He had always wanted to know about them. There were questions nobody wanted or could answer.

"Oh child, he was the fourth hokage, Minato." She smiled at him. "What? The fourth? But he sealed the Kyuubi inside of me! Because of him I have been shunned by my village." He could not comprehend why someone would do this to his own son.

"He did it because he loved you," Yuuki said fiercly. "He knew the history of his wife, and he knew that you would be the only one who was strong enough to hold the nine-tails demon. He had great faith in you." Naruto felt ashamed, his father believed in him. He believed that he could be a hero. Silently he thanked his father.

Yuuki hugged Naruto when she noticed that tears began falling from his eyes. "Never doubt that he loved you." They stood like that for what seemed an eternity, wrapped in each others embrace. "You will have to wake up soon, but before that let me tell you that I will always be there for you. I will train you, the powers of the shinigami are flowing through you. I will teach you all I know, so you will be able to break this curse and become happy."

Naruto smiled at her and then faded away.

**Scene break ≈ Real world**

Blue eyes opened. The white ceiling of the hospital welcomed him. He smiled slightly. He finally knew his family. He was going to get stronger and get his best friend back.

Tbc.

Hope you like it. Please review, tell me what could be better, what is good. Constructive critisism is great, and appreciated. There will be Sasu x Naru, just not now.


End file.
